


Monitor Duty

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aboard Blast Off, Brawl's on monitor duty, but he doesn't want to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monitor Duty

"What's this do?" Brawl prodded a dial. Why'd there have to be so many dials? Not to mention switches, lights, readouts... Blast Off was _complicated_.

"That's sensitive equipment!" the shuttle snapped. "And you will refrain from touching any of it."

"I wasn't," Brawl huffed. His knuckles itched; if only he could punch a hole in the cockpit glass. But Onslaught had given him his orders: no in-fighting, no agitatin' Blast Off, and no touching the instruments.

"Just watch the screen," Blast Off said.

"Just watch the screen," Brawl repeated, snarling. "It's _boring_ watching the screen. I hate the slaggin' screen."

Aaaaand, here is came. The sigh, crackly and slightly forced over internal comms, the angry flicker of lights, the not-so-subtle zooming of the cockpit camera. Brawl hunched down in his seat. Next would come the shouting in three... two... one-

"All I need to do is to recharge!" Blast off yelled. "Can't you just sit quietly and watch the monitor for half a pit-damned cycle? Just half a cycle! All you have to do is keep an eye out for Autobots, that's it! Everything else is pre-programmed. What the frag is wrong with you that you can't _just sit still_. You are such a pain in the aft! GAH!"

“ _You’re_ a pain in the aft,” Brawl muttered. It didn’t help.


End file.
